Monster Hunter
Monster Hunteredit You come from a long line of hunters, a secret organization created long ago to protect the world from supernatural danger. Monster Hunter's have many responsibility's from collecting data on creatures of the night to slaying them, there are few choices for descendants of the order though you either hunt or become the hunted. Creating a Monster Hunteredit ; Quick Build You can make a Monster Hunter quickly by following these suggestions. First, Dexterity should be your highest ability score, followed by Intelligence. Class Features As a Monster Hunter you gain the following class features. ; Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d8 per Monster Hunter level Hit Points at 1st Level: 8 + Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d8 (or 5) + Constitutionmodifier per Monster Hunter level after 1st ; Proficiencies Armor: Light Weapons: Martial Tools: Woodcarver’s tools Saving Throws: Dexterity, Intelligence Skills: Choose 4 from History, Insight, Investigation, Perception, Persuasion, Sleight Of Hand, and Stealth ; Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * (a'') Two Shortswords or (''b) A Longsword * (a'') Two hand Crossbows or (''b) Rapier * If you are using starting wealth, you have starting wealth, see PHB p. 143 in funds. Favored Enemyedit Hunters knowledge about the supernatural have been handed down for generations. Starting at 1st level: Choose a type of favored enemy: Aberrations, Beasts, Celestials, constructs, dragons, elementals, fey, Fiends, Giants, Monstrosities, oozes, Plants, or Undead. Alternatively, you can select two races of humanoid (such as Werewolf's and orcs) as favored enemies. You have advantage on Wisdom (Survival) checks to track your favored enemies, as well as on Intelligence Checks to recall information about them. When you gain this feature, you also learn one Language of your choice that is spoken by your favored enemies, if they speak one at all. You choose one additional favored enemy, as well as an associated Language, at 6th and 14th level. As you gain levels, your choices should reflect the types of Monsters you have encountered on your adventures. Fighting Styleedit At 2nd level, you adopt a particular style of fighting as your specialty. Choose one of the following options.You can’t take a Fighting Style option more than once, even if you later get to choose again. Archery: You gain a +2 bonus to Attack rolls you make with Ranged Weapons. Defense: While you are wearing armor, you gain a +1 bonus to AC. Dueling: When you are wielding a melee weapon in one hand and no other Weapons, you gain a +2 bonus to Damage Rolls with that weapon. Great Weapon Fighting: When you roll a 1 or 2 on a damage die for an Attack you make with a melee weapon that you are wielding with two hands, you can reroll the die and must use the new roll, even if the new roll is a 1 or a 2. The weapon must have the Two-Handed or Versatile property for you to gain this benefit. Protection: When a creature you can see attacks a target other than you that is within 5 feet of you, you can use your reaction to impose disadvantage on the Attack roll. You must be wielding a Shield. Two-Weapon Fighting: When you engage in two-weapon fighting, you can add your ability modifier to the damage of the second Attack. Hunters Archetypeedit At 3rd level, you choose an archetype that you strive to emulate. Ability Score Increaseedit When you reach 4th level, and again at 6th, 8th, 12th, 14th, 16th and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Extra Attackedit Beginning at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. The number of attacks increases to three when you reach 11th level in this class and to four when you reach 20th level in this class. Monster Slayeredit Starting at Level 7 when dealing damage to a monsters who are one of your Favored Enemy's you may add 1d8 to your damage roll. Hunter's Superiorityedit Starting at Level 17 your study of the supernatural has given you the advantage. Roll advantage on all monsters who are one of your Favored Enemy's. Legendaryedit Starting at Level 20 monsters now fear your name. If the monster is one of your Favored Enemy's and they are within 30 feat from you they must make a CHA saving throw with disadvantage at the start of there turn, If they fail they are frightened of you. Hunter Of Lettersedit At Level three you may choose this hunter archetype. You spend your time in your books drawing the creatures you encounter and writing down there details, you care more about the knowledge of the Monsters then anything else. Your best hope is too pass down information to future hunters of the order. Book Smartedit Starting at level 3 if you have taken the hunter of letters archetype: Spending most of your days with your books has not failed you, also add your intelligence modifier to your initiative. Foresightedit Starting at level 9 if you have taken the hunter of letters archetype: You have learned the the ways of the monsters, double the proficiency bonus of you and anyone within 10 feet of you when making a save from a monster who is one of your Favored Enemy's. Weaknessedit Starting at level 11 if you have taken the hunter of letters archetype: Studying the supernatural and there weakness have giving you the edge in battle, if you or your party member within 10 feet deal damage to a monster who is one of your Favored Enemy's you also add the players intelligence modifier to it(the player's modifier who did the damage not yours). Elderedit Starting at level 15 if you have taken the hunter of letters archetype: You are now one of the most knowledgeable one in the hunter order. You and your party cannot be surprised by any monster who is one of your Favored Enemy's and you know all the monsters weakness when you take the Know Thy Enemy action. Slayeredit At Level three you may choose this hunter archetype. Your whole life has lead you to this moment, Hunting. You care more about eliminating the monsters of this world and you will stop at nothing to do so. Advanced Favored Enemyedit Starting at level 3 if you have taken the Slayer archetype: You have dedicated your life to hunting down the supernatural you can choose another favored Enemy. Improved Fightingedit Starting at level 9 if you have taken the Slayer archetype: you choose another Fighting Style you may not choose the same one. Preyedit Starting at level 11 if you have taken the Slayer archetype: When attacking one of your favored enemy's you also score a critical hit on an 18 and a 19. Hateful Strikeedit Starting at level 15 if you have taken the Slayer archetype: When dealing damage to one of your favored enemy's the monster must make a constitution saving throw, if they fail they take double damage. Old Bloodedit At Level three you may choose this hunter archetype. You have always been different, from the nightmares to being able to sense when there near nothing has been normal for you. You may not be so different from the ones you hunt. Deja Vuedit Starting at level 3 if you have taken the Old Blood archetype: you sense when a creature who is one of your favored enemy is within 30 feet of you, you do not know where the creature is or what creature it is. Also roll a percentile die for a chance to see a vision. Regenerationedit Starting at level 9 if you have taken the Old Blood archetype: At the start of your turn regenerate hit points equal to your constitution modifier. Power of the Nightedit Starting at level 11 if you have taken the Old Blood archetype: You have advantage on stealth and sleight of hand rolls in dim or dark light , and gain dark-vision. Also gain concealment in dim or dark light. Legendary Resistanceedit Starting at level 15 if you have taken the Old Blood archetype: If you fail a saving throw, you can choose to succeed instead. You can use this ability once per long rest.